


Prince and The Frog

by KonaCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe- Princess and The Frog, Curses, Dark Magic, F/M, Good Magic, M/M, Oikawa is a spoiler rich prince, Princess in the frog, Voodoo, Yamaguchi Is hard working, yachi is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaCake/pseuds/KonaCake
Summary: Yamaguchi is a hard working waiter, who loves volleyball. Working 2 jobs in restaurants and working on volleyball is hard for someone like him. Working all day and night, never getting sleep. The boy works hard for his dream, but what happens when a Prince comes into town and gets in weird business with voodoo and Yamaguchi's plans backfire?Aka: Haikyuu Au of Princess and the frog.





	1. The rich and The Waiter

~❃~  
The sky was dark but the stars were out, the moon shined down the expensive manors and house. The one star that shined the brightest in the sky.

The evening star sparkling bright and beautiful.

And right below that big star was a a very nice white house, big enough to fit over 4 or more people in it. In one of the bedrooms on the top for the window was open and inside was a big pink room. Toys, Stuffed animals, and more. Giggles and gasps heard from in the room.

"-and the small frog stared up with plead in his eyes and begged "Please dear princess, break this spell with a kiss on your rose like lips that was cursed on me by a wicked witch." a the Princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she swooped down picked up the slimy creature, raised him to her lips-" A young boy's fance, winced and cringed in disgust as he knew exactly what was coming up next his best friend next to him growing excited, he never understood how she could like this part so much, it was disgusting. His eyes squinted while watch as his mother/father sew a puffy pink dress for his friend, his white hair in different ways and pins in his hair, his mouth curved in a big smiled. "-And kissed that little frog!" A shudder ran down the boy's back as he cringed harder, sticking his tounge out in disgust. "-and then magic raised from the frog slippery feet, transforming him back to his former glory as a handsome prince. They married and lived happily ever after...The end"

"Yay! I love this story so much!" Yachi throw her arms in the hair, cheering at the ending. Yamaguchi watched with a smile on his face. "Can't you imagine Tadashi-san! Having your very own prince and becoming a princess?~" She sighed and twirled in her pink gown. "Read it again, ant suga? Pleeaase~" She pleaded with puppy eyes and a big smile.

"I'm sorry Yachi, but me and yamaguchi have to get home soon. It's getting late." Suga gave a sympathetic smile. Gently petting little yachi on the head as she pouted in disappointment. "Can't Tadashi spend the night auntie?" Yachi asked, hugging her teddy bear tight.

"Unfortunately not today, yachi. Tadashi has school." Suga chuckled at the little girl who awed in disappointment once more. Suga bent down and placed the bow, he was working on, around her tiny waist, tying it tight but not to tight. Yachi gasped and twirled around in her finished dress. "Say goodnight, Tadashi."

"Hmm, Tadashi don't you like the story!? Can you imagine having your own prince? I bet he'd be really cute! Since you're cute too!" Yachi asked her friend, putting a golden tiara on his head, a smile stuck on her face.

"Yeah! But there's no way I'm kissing a frog to do it. No way, No!" He shook his head, pretending to throw up, and mentally gagging at the thought. "It's disgusting their slimy, and icky and just plain gross!"

"I'd do it! I'd kiss a frog! I'd kiss a hundred frog to become and princess...I'd even kiss a rabbit and crow! I'd kiss anything!" Yachi hopped up and down, quickly picking up her pet baby crow that was surprisingly big. The crow squeezed for escape.   
"I won't, yuck!"  
"Oh really?~"   
"Yes really! Never!"

Yachi smirked and through a frog hat over the little crow's head picking him up and shoving him in tadashi's face. "Why don't you try and kiss merala! Huh!" She laughed shoving the poor animal in his face. Yamaguchi yelled, attempting to push the bird away, laughing. "Gross! No!"

"Come on kiss him!!" She puckered her lips, taunting him.

"I won't! I won't!"

"Do it! Kiss 'em, Kiss 'em, Kiss 'em!!" Tadashi pushed her down. her laugh growing. "Fine if you won't I will! Smooch!" She gave the bird a huge kiss before it screeched and flew out her grip and onto the fan. Both girls roaring in laughter.

"You two stop being mean to this pour bird!" Suga lectured before carefully pulling the bird down and into it's cage. "Geez, how does this poor thing live?"

"I wonder the same thing." The door opened, asahi leaned against the door frame. Yachi screamed and ran over to her papa.   
"Daddy look! Look at my new dress isn't it pretty!" She twirled, her blonde pony tails twirling with her. Asahi smile and kneeled down to his little girl. "You're as pretty as a princess yachi, what less to expect from such a great dresser." He lifted the young girl to his shoulder, she squeaked and giggled while he walked fully into the room.

"Thank asahi, I figure work went great this evening. You're in a good mood." Suga said putting away his sewing supplies and what not.  
"It was, Thank you, sugawara." Asahi smiled to his childhood friend. His daughter squealed at the princess on the cover of the page and began to tug and yank of asahi's hair

"Oh!! Papa! Papa! Can auntie suga make me that one! Please, Please, Please!!" Yachi screamed, a smile on her face as she continued yanking on his hair. Asahi winced in pain, attempting to pull his hair out of his daughter's grasp.

"Yachi, we can't he's already done so much..Gah-..for us! Phewa!-" He gritted his teeth, it's almost as if she was pulling harder.  
"Now Asahi, you underestimate me. I have no problem at all making another dress. It's my life's dream after all." Suga smiled kindly at the little girl as she screamed in joy.

Asahi sighed in relief once his daughter stopped tugging on his hair. He set his daughter down and returned suga's smile. "Thank you greatly, suga. I'm so sorry if it's a lot of work, there's no rush at all." He says, suga's hand rested on his shoulder as he gave the men a reassuring smile and nod.   
"It's not problem at all asahi.. Now me and Tadashi has to get home. Come on Tadashi." Suga held out his hand to the little freckled face boy, who without hesitation grabbed his hand and they began walking out the door of yachi's room. Tadashi twisted his head while walking, listening to his best friend getting lectured about being pushy and demanding. Tadashi turned his head back forward after hearing her respond a yes. 

He often though yachi was considered really lucky to have such a lifestyle, he and his family didn't live very rich and high, but he enjoyed where he lived and couldn't ask for a better home. Speaking of homes, they aborted the train to his neighborhood, since it was night, it wasn't as crowded. The train from one half of karasuno to another. Tadashi's smile was as bright as stars while he watched the scenery pass by, the people singing and dancing on the street, and the bright dark sky dusted with stars and the crescent moon. "Mommy, when we get home, can I play volleyball with daddy after dinner?" Tadashi questioned, climbing into his lap with his tiny feet.

"It depends if your daddy is feeling well, Tadashi. If he is, I'm sure he'll be more then willing to play with you." Tadashi laughed while suga tickled his side, until he fell into his lap. Suga soon wrapped his arms around his son, a caring smile on his features as he hugged him close and tight. Tadashi's giggles calmed but his smile suck on his lips. "Tadashi...You know me and your father loves you very much..."

Tadashi stared up at his mother, His green eyes sparkling like stars. "Yes, Mommy I know that! If you didn't you wouldn't keep me! I love Mommy and Daddy a lot too!" Tadashi kissed suga's cheek. Giggling while suga tickled him once more. The train stopped at their town. Sugawara stood from his seat, gently taking Yamaguchi hand and walking off the train. He exited the station not long after and walked home.  
~❃~

"So you and Yachi had fun today, Tadashi?" Daichi asked, while bumping the volleyball to the smaller kid across the small pile of sand in the back yard.   
"Yeah! Momma told us a story call the frog prince. It was kinda gross, the princess kissed the frog- On the lips!" Tadashi shuddered in disgust once more after bumping the ball to his dad. Daichi chuckled at his son before catching the ball. "Ew, no way." "Way!"   
"She must be pretty brave, huh?" His dad smiled down to his son, who nodded firmly. 

"You know yamaguchi your getting better and better at this. What do you say we play with some other friends? " Daichi suggested, before lifting up the boy. Suga watched from the small open slide door. A warm smile on his face. "Suga! I think we might have found our new ace!" Daichi laughed.

"I could have told you that Daichi!" Suga shouted back, Pausing his sewing.  
"Ha, I think he's ready to practice with the big guys." Tadashi gasped and hoped from his grasp, running to the front of the house to get his neighbors. "Everyone, me and daddy are playing volleyball! Come play!" Everyone turned their attention to the kid. Kuroo, a male with dark black bed head hair stood from his seat with his casual smirk, His boyfriend and roommate kenma glanced up from his game. "Hell yeah! But don't think that since your a cute kid, I'll go easy on you." Kuroo grinned, kenma rolled his eyes but stood along with him. 

"Oh, ho, ho!~ I don't mind whipping a kid into shape." Bokuto, kuroo's owl like friend, joined along with his fiance Akaashi. Along with others like, Yaku, Lev, Tanaka and more. 

Everyone laughed and cheered while Kenma and Akaashi took points for teams. The team played along with the other kids like hinata and kageyama. Kageyama kept poking at kenma's side to beg him to teach his some setting skills. Kenma sighed and told him to be patient until after the game. Hinata hopped up and down with tanaka while they watched the game. Arguing every once or twice to see who is winning, Tadashi's close friend Tsukishima bragging about how his big brother is beating Kuroo. The game continued like this, everyone gathered around like a family until Sugawara and Yaku leaned outside the slide door, calling everyone for dinner. The males and females all stretched and stood after their game, it was surprisingly a tie that they could never break before dinner. Bokuto whined to akaashi telling him how he could have had Kai is his fingertips, Akaashi comforting him best he could.

Tadashi smiled around watching his family and friends joke around, even kenma breaking into a smile once or twice. Tadashi loved his family more than he could ever, watching everyone have a good time he couldn't help but keep a smile on his face all his life.   
~❃~

"You know tadashi, bringing family together like today, seeing everyone smile and have a good time...That's, That's something special that you should always cherish, It's love. To others volleyball is just a sport, but here..It brings people together not just as a team but as family, it warms us...right here." Daichi pointed to tadashi's chest right above his heart, Yamaguchi sat in his Pj's on top of his bed. He nods his head, listening carefully to his father's words. "Just think, once I get a place in the official team japan. People will gather from everywhere to watch me play-" "Watch us play papa!" "Haha, that's right...Watch us play." He tugged Tadashi into his lap, suga sat next to him. He reached down and gently pushing his strands of hair from his forehead before gently kissing the top of his head. Yamaguchi warm smile grew, something bright caught his attention from the corner of his eyes before he gasped and crawled from his dad's lap and to the open window.

There in the dark sky shined a bright star, one of the brightest tadashi's ever seen. "Mommy look! It the star from yachi's book!" Daichi and suga leaned in next to him to look out the window to the star. "Star?"   
"Mmhm! It says that if you wish on it. Everything you wish will come true!" 

"Oh sweetie, you wish on that star. I promise your dreams will come true." 

"Yeah, you wish and your dream with all your heart. Never give up on what you dream for... but remember, that wish can only go so far.. You have to work up to that goal with hard work of your own. Then, you could do anything you set your mind to." Yamaguchi nodded in understanding, his big green eyes stared up to his dad. "Also promise me this..." Suga leaned against his husband, his head rested on his shoulder. Tadashi tilted his head to the side, confusion written on his face. "-That you'll never lose sight of what's really important..ever." Daichi smiled, laying his hand on suga's. Tadashi stared, the message clear to him.

His mom peeled the covers back for tadashi to climb in. They said their goodnight after setting tadashi's tiara on the desk. Tadashi for a moment pretends to sleep, only for seconds later he leaped from his blankets and crawled to his window, staring up at the bright 'magic' star. He quickly clapped his hands together, closing his eyes, He wished. "I wish to be on the court of Team Japan..Please, Please, Please!" His whispered before opening his eyes, glancing at the star once more. 

Ribbit-

The sound caught the kid's attention, He turned his head to the sound, finding a toad on his window seal. He stared at it for a while, the freckled face kid blinked and tilted his head. The frog's eyes where other directions, he could tell where he was looking, before the toad's throat blew up and he croaked. Tadashi immediately screamed and zoomed out his room. "Mommy!!!"


	2. The waiter and The princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi is all grown up now, working two jobs one at Shimada's shop and the other at an all nighter restaurant. Try to earn for his college at a very expensive school with professional volleyball.
> 
> Yachi's prince has finally came into town, she's head over heels for someone she's never met. But is desperate for her happily ever after. So being desperate, her big daddy asashi invites him to a ball.

"That was years ago sadly...When I was only so young, everything was magical to me. Later on reality hit...My dad passed away in a accident. Momma grew older, and me...I'm working my ass off to get enough money for college. Two jobs day and night...Life gets harder, the only way to achieve your wishes isn't from a star, But, from hard work."

»☾. ✩ .☽«

"My feet are killing me!..." Groaned a freckled face male, he dragged his feet through his apartment. His groans never leaving his mouth as he sighed in exhaustion all through the small place. Just until he reaches his room and slams the door closed behind him. He stretched and through off his socks. He sighed and took of his work jacket throwing it at his desk chair. The brown greenish haired male opened his draw where a bunch of change and cash lyed. "It's a tough night for tips, but every penny counts..." He closed his draw after tossing in some change, then glanced up at a picture of the family. Daich, Suga, and Himself.. He sighed before smiling, lifting the picture and giving it a kiss before setting it back down

Groaning once more, they were soon muffled by the bed sheets, He fell face first onto. Almost immediately he was a sleep, very aware of the sun shining down his back. Oh, how nice it felt to finally shut his eyes that's been awake all night, but unfortunately this happiness ending about ten minutes in his sleep when his arm went off. 

He attempted to push the button with his foot, failing miserably, after multiple attempts and fails, he grew very irritated at the beeping. He finally kicked the alarm of his bedside table, unplugging it from the wall and it went silent finally.  
Tadashi groaned for the 6th time that day-

"Damn it... Sometimes I wonder if all of this is worth it..." After doing a short amount of thinking, he replied to himself. "Yeah, it is-"

He quickly changed uniforms into his casual clothes but threw on an apron before grabbing his bag and keys, running out the house and to Shimada's. A good friend of his dad's who helped tadashi in highschool with his volleyball 'jump float'. He gladly gave tadashi the job, and he has to admit his hard work pays off there.

»☾. ✩ .☽«

Tadashi smiled bright as he went through his small town, running through crowds and jogging to the train station. It was extremely crowded, but he managed to squeeze his tiny body through. Though a guy next to him gave him an odd look. Tadashi easily ignored it just as the train stopped, he hopped off, adjusting his clothes, and ran as fast as he could to the shop. 

"Tadashi! You made it, I thought with all the traffic you'd be a bit late." Shimada greeted tadashi as he walked in. 

"Shimada, you know a little traffic won't stop me. I find my way around!" Once he was in, he punched in his card and went straight to the line of people at the cash register wanting to pay for food or already cooked food to eat at the shop, Tadashi and Shimada makes the food fresh of course. Tadashi finished off the line quickly. Others complimenting him for his cooking, he thanks them with a pleased smile. "That's just like you tadashi."

Tadashi finished preparing more food, bring them to tables. He worked hard like usually, stacking boxes, unboxing, stacking cans, sweeping, etc. Right now he was finished giving something their order, with a very generous tip. Right when he was giving someone a thumbs up, his shoulder was tapped by his coworker Kenturo. 

The guy practically hated tadashi, he gave him all his work he was suppose to do and puts it all of the poor green brown haired boy. But, it's not that tadashi has a problem with it. 

Tadashi turned with a curious expression and just before he could think boxes were being stack in his arm until it was above his head. For a second tadashi looked annoyed but moved over to his job anyways. 

»☾. ✩ .☽« Down in Miyagi Prefecture »☾. ✩ .☽«

A certain scary, spiky, red head voodoo Dr. was in his dark creepy office with a client...  
"Bwahaa! So you telling me you want me to give you hair because you have a bald spot! I'm dying, you're killing me good sir!" Dr. Satori Laughed at his clients face.

"I know, it pathetic..But please Mr, Voodoo Dr. you have to help me. I have a date this evening!" The man pleaded.  
"Alright, Alright. No water works~ Now just be still and I'll make all your problems disappear~ You'll have all the hair your heart desires.." He shook a odd looking purple bottle of powder before quickly blowing it at the guys face. Quickly the hair on top of his head grew back.

"Thank you sir! Thank you!" He payed the guy 20$. "Yes, Yes I'm great I know!! Now- Get out.." Satori's shadow quickly separated from it's shadow form and grabbed the man by the leg, dragging the man out. You could hear his terrified screams down the halls and out the door. Satori's monster smirk still plastered on his face. "Mr, Eita~ Come here for a moment?" A white haired male walked into the office, his lips pulled into a bored thin line. "We should be leaving soon, after all we only rented the place for 6 hours. Let's go~"

The two walked into town, satori dancing to the music of the streets. (More like wiggling then anything. Lol)

"Oh!~ What is this~~" He tilted his head completely side ways, seeing his previous client flirting with a girl. Satori did one blink before his smirk grew bigger, showing off his teeth. Eita lifted an eyebrow at his boss before looking back at the two across the street. a ew moments of flirt, suddenly the his 'new head of hair' Became his new body hair. Both him and the women screamed in horror, which caused satori to roar in laughter. Eita rolled his eyes and watched as his creepy shadow also laughed.  
After his little laughing fit, satori rose from his leaned over posion about to high five his shadow before a loud beep caught his attention. He quickly turned his head to the street just from the previous sidewalk. He saw a little boy give out the newspaper as usual, but what he eyed was the whole stack of cash a man with long brown hair just causally gave the boy. His eyes widened in shock as the car past him.

His shadow sneered, picking out the 20$ out hi jacket and shoving it at his chest. "Yeah- Yeah! I get it! We gotta do something about that..." He growled, just as his eyes landed on a sheet of newspaper on the ground and on that sheet had a picture of a prince, with bold letters "PRINCE OIKAWA OF AOBA IS COMING TO MIYAGI!!". 

"And I know exactly how we're going to do it...Haha~"

»☾. ✩ .☽«

"Yamaguchi! We have more customers, please tend to them please." 

"Yes, sir! I'm on it.." Yamaguchi bowed to his boss before leaving the back room. Once again he was tapped on his side, he turned around and kenkuro again was standing there with his smug look, brown hair and thick black glasses, He pointed behind him to a bunch of stacked boxes causing yamaguchi to sweat drop. "Right...Well I'll handle this after the costume, I promise." Yamaguchi quickly bows to the elder once more, though they're only a few years apart, before walking past the counter to the group of old friends. "Hinata! Kageyama, everyone. hey!" Yamaguchi greet, before grabbing food for others and bringing it to them. "Hey yamaguchi! Guess what, we're going clubbing tonight! Wanna come?" Hinata exclaimed, yamaguchi smiled at the short volleyball player. 

"Oh hinata, that sounds great. But, You know I have my job tonight. I can't miss it or I won't get enough money-Here you go, dear- For my-"  
"-For college, I know, I know...Yama all you ever do is work. You have to live a little!" Hinata rolled his eyes, frowning after cutting yamaguchi off. 

"Yamaguchi!"

Yamaguchi looked at the way he was being called before turning back around to his friends, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry hinata, but you know how important this is..Maybe next time?" Yama said easily, walking away from the table but not before overhearing what they said "I told you he'd say no" "What was the point of even asking." "A waste of time-" Yamaguchi slowed his steps, his smile fading before turning around to look back at them. 

"Don't tell me you're talking that damned college again?" Kenkuro said in a matter of fact tone.  
"Kenkuro, customers are wait.." Yamaguchi sighed, lifting up a box at a time and bringing them to they're right place. Not before Kenkuro bursted out in a sarcastic laugh. "You know you're not ever going to get enough for it! Besides you'd be too weak for the team." He smirked.  
"Yeah, well I'm pretty close.."  
"Oh yeah? How close?.."  
"Uh...um..Can you just help the customers, their getting antsy."  
"Haha! You have enough chance of getting into that college of I owning disney world." Kenkuro mocked, with a smug voice. Throwing box on box for more of yamaguchi to carry, he only glared. Walking towards the last aisle. His eyes caught sight of the door opening and the tiny bell ringing.

A long hair men walked in with a newspaper. "Goodmorning, asahi-san!" Yamaguchi smiled to the family friend, while stacking boxes.  
"Goodmorning yamaguchi, how have you been?" Asahi questions with a smile, sitting in a seat. "I've been great asahi-san. Oh congratulations on being emperor for emperor festival." Yamaguchi untapped a box of instant noodles and began stacking shelves.  
"Thank you, but it's a bit unfair how I got the role 5 years in a role don't you think. I really don't think I deserve it all that much." Asahi scratched his chin. "Now, don't say that! You're a great emperor. If they still existed I'm sure you'd be a great ruler." He assured him, setting a slice of cake in front of him. "Don't whine and eat to celebrate. This is a new record." Just as he sat the plate down, the door bursted open and slammed against the door.

"Yama! Yama, Yama, Yama!" Yachi ran to her best friend, throwing her arms around. Almost knocking him off balance. "Did you hear the news! Tell 'em daddy!" Yachi screamed as yamaguchi paused what he was doing.

"Alright well, Prince Oikawa-"  
"Prince Oikawa of aoba is coming to Miyagi! Eehe~ Isn't that just perfect, That's not even the best part! Tell him what you did!! Tell 'eem!" Yachi squealed, tilting the chair back on two legs and kicking her feet, that bright smile never leaving her face.  
"Well, I invited hi-"  
"Dad invited him to my big masquerade ball tonight!!~" 

"Oh that's great yachi-" Yama began before being cut off for the second time that day  
"Oh! Tell him what else you did daddy!!" Asahi opened his mouth but closed it again, ready for yachi to ramble on again. "What? Tell him."

"...And...And he's stayin'-"  
"And he's staying- Uh!" Asahi quickly stuffed her face with a fork full of cake before finishing his sentence.  
"And he's staying over at the mansion as my honored guest." He sighed, relieved to finally be able to finish what he was going to say before being disrupted by his beloved daughter.

Yamaguchi chuckled at his best friend, stacking the rest of the noodles. He raised to his feet before walking over to her. "That's great yachi, but you know if you want my advice. My mom always said, 'the quickest way to a man's heart, is through his stomach'" Tadashi walked back to the cash register. Helping a customer. 

"I got it! You're a genius tadashi!" She shouted and snatched away her dad's fork full of cake and running over to Tadashi, who was surprised she was over there so quick. "I'm going to need like a whole lot of your amazing cake for my ball tonight!" She ran back to her dad and grabbed his wallet, taking out as much as she could in two hands. "Would this due the trick?" She handed the money to yachi who watched in utter shock. "T-This will do just great...more then great! I'm going to college!!" He squeaked hugging the money close, yachi screamed in excitement.  
"You're the best yama-chan!! I'll see you at the ball then!" She grabbed asahi by the collar and dragged him out the chair. Pushing him out side after. Everyone in the shop was in complete shock, especially kenkuro. 

"And if you need more money, just let me know!" Yachi shouted before shutting the door.

Just as the door was closed, in the shadows of the shop, deep in the corner. A certain red head dark magican was eavesdropping on the conversation. A smirk on his face, the creepy shadow did the same before nodding in agreement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the late update. School has me extremely busy. I promise to have the next one in as soon as I can
> 
> I truly hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. ::: I'm Sorry Not an Update (Dont hurt me) (Important):::

_**IM SORRY IM SO SO SORRY** _

_**Not going to lie there is no reason for me to not update on this** _

_**I just kinda fell out of it with serious writer's block** _

_**but this year I promise I will finish this book and work hard on it** _

_**please bear with me** _

 

_**I have good news I will start working on updating and I'll fix a lot of errors from the first two chapters** _

 


End file.
